The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium Sp. hybrid.) known as Vaccinium Sp. Hybrid. and herein referred to as ‘Gumbo’, as herein described and illustrated.
‘Gumbo (Tested as MS 1377) originated from a cross of ‘Cara's Choice’ (Ehlenfeldt et al., 2005) X MS 6 made in 2000 in Poplarville, Miss. ‘Cara's Choice’ was derived from the cross of G 144 (northern highbush, NH) X US 165. US 165 is a complex species hybrid (southern highbush, SH) resulting from crosses among V. corymbosum selections and cultivars (both northern and southern highbush), V. darrowii, V. constablaei, and several V. virgatum (Rabbiteye, RE) selections and cultivars. MS 6 originated from a cross of F-72 (Wareham x Pioneer) x ‘Berkeley’ and ‘Sharpeblue (NH and SH). Hence, the name ‘Gumbo’ was chosen to reflect the diverse combinations of both southern and northern blueberry species contributing to the genetic makeup of this new cultivar. ‘Gumbo’ was selected in 2003 by S. J. Stringer and A. D. Draper from the blueberry seedling nursery in Poplarville, Miss., and were subsequently propagated. ‘Gumbo’ was established in replicated field planting in Perkinston, Miss. in 2005 and McNeill, Miss., in 2009 along with other elite clones and cultivars and was subsequently evaluated by both S. J. Stringer and A. D. Draper. ‘Gumbo’ differs from its female parent ‘Cara's Choice’ in that its growth habit is more upright than that of ‘Cara's Choice’. Additionally, it flowers approximately 8-10 days earlier and ripens about the same. Berries of ‘Gumbo’ have an average weight of over 2 grams which is a relative increase of approximately 20-25% over that of ‘Cara's Choice’, and measurements of berry firmness for ‘Gumbo’ are also greater than ‘Cara's Choice’ by a similar magnitude, 217 g/mm vs 159 g/mm (rate of force required to compress berries).
‘Gumbo’ has been asexually propagated on many occasions since 2003 by both hard wood and softwood cuttings at Poplarville, Miss. It roots readily from softwood cuttings and in all cases the clones propagated from cuttings have maintained the vegetative and fruit characteristics of the original selection.
‘Gumbo’ has been primarily compared with the current early southern highbush standard ‘Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675) and ‘Santa Fe’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,788) grown under field conditions at Perkinston, Miss. over an 8 year period.
Over the eight year period of 2009 to 2016, the date of approximately 50% flowering of ‘Gumbo’ was an average of about 6 and 1 days later than ‘Star’ and ‘Santa Fe’, respectively while the average date of approximately 50% fruit ripening of ‘Gumbo was about 8 and 5 days later, respectively, than these same cultivars. During the same time period, subjective comparisons were made annually on several plant and berry attributes using a scale of 1-10 with 10 being the most desirable; average ratings of cropping (productivity) for ‘Gumbo’ were 7.4, while those for ‘Santa Fe’ and ‘Star’ were 6.6 and 6.7, respectively. Plant vigor ratings were 8.1 for both ‘Gumbo’ and ‘Santa Fe’, and 7.5 for ‘Star’. ‘Gumbo’ had an average berry color rating of 8.2 while both ‘Santa Fe’ and ‘Star’ had average berry color ratings of 7.8. Berry picking scar values were similar for all cultivars: ‘Gumbo’ and ‘Santa Fe’ were 8.0 and ‘Star’ was 7.9. Berry flavor was also similar for all cultivars: 8.0 for ‘Gumbo’, 7.9 for ‘Santa Fe’, and 7.8 for ‘Star’. Laboratory evaluations provided empirical data comparing several fruit quality parameters. The average berry size of ‘Gumbo’ and ‘Star’ was approximately 2.1 grams while ‘Santa Fe’ was approximately 1.6 grams. pH values for ‘Gumbo’ berries averaged 3.11 while both ‘Santa Fe’ and ‘Star’ had an average pH of 3.3. Soluble solids content (Brix0) for ‘Gumbo’, ‘Star’, and ‘Santa Fe’ were approximately 11.6, 12.5 and 12.5 respectively. Firmness values were 217.8 g/mm for ‘Gumbo’, 249.3 g/mm for ‘Santa Fe’ and 220.6 for ‘Star’ while % splitting of berries (percentage of split berries following 24 hour distilled water soaking) was 0.6 for ‘Gumbo’, 23.0 for ‘Santa Fe’, and 0.0 for ‘Star’.